Trick or Treat
by rand0m1
Summary: The team decide a good way to blow off some steam is through a halloween party. Femslash...not your thing, don't read it.


Disclaimer: I don't own them.

AN: Ok, this is just a little one shot that I wrote to have a break from the slightly angsty storylines in my other fics. For the purposes of this story Will is no more. Do with him what you will…Splatted by a steam roller; squished under a falling grand piano, tragic fish flu death…Whatever your pleasure but we'll just pretend he doesn't exist. T - Hope your Halloween party is as enjoyable. ;o)

Trick or Treat

Emily looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head. "How did I let them talk me into this?" She asked her reflection. Hearing the doorbell she knew it was too late to change her mind now. She walked down the stairs of her condo and opened the door to reveal Garcia. She was dressed in a full length and very low cut black dress. Her usual bright and colourful hair had been replaced by a long black wig. "Let me guess…Vampire?"

"No my dear. Tonight I am Morticia Adams of Adams Family fame." She then took a moment to look at Emily. "And can I just say you look stunning Miss Prentiss. I told you that I would find you something fitting." Garcia winked at the brunette.

"Fitting is certainly the word. This is skin tight Garcia!"

"Exactly as it should be." Garcia looped her arm through Emily's. "Let's motor kitten."

* * *

They arrived at JJ's house and could tell from the cars that everyone else was already there. Emily stood and looked at the outside of the house. The front yard had been turned into a grave yard with fake tombstones littering the grass. The porch itself had been covered with cobwebs and pumpkins all with their own unique features carved into them. "She certainly goes all out at Halloween." Emily commented as she took in all of the decorations.

"Yup, you should see her house at Christmas. Santa's grotto looks dull in comparison." The two women made their way up to the front door and rang the bell. They couldn't help but smile when they heard the normal chimes had been replaced by a scream.

The door opened to reveal Hotch. "Did you get held up at the office Hotch?" Emily asked seeing her boss in a black suit.

Hotch frowned slightly. "I don't wear a tux and bow tie to work you know."

Garcia stepped forward, "Let me guess…James Bond?"

Hotch shot a smug look at Emily before smiling at Garcia. "Everyone's through there." Hotch pointed to the sitting room of the house. Emily and Garcia followed him through.

When they set foot through the doorway, they took in the appearance of the rest of their team. Reid had decided to go with the Star Trek approach and looked rather comfortable in his costume. Emily couldn't help but wonder if he had the costume at home already. Rossi pulled off a vampire very well. The only two people not in the room were JJ and Morgan.

"Where's my chocolate god and our hostess hiding then?" Garcia asked having scanned the room for any sign of Morgan. Her mind scrolling through all of the possible delicious costumes he might be sporting tonight.

"In the kitchen." Reid answered before turning his attention back to his discussion with Rossi.

Garcia pulled her camera out of her bag and made her way towards the kitchen.

"Well helloooo stud muffin." Garcia drawled from the doorway catching sight of Morgan for the first time. The first thing she saw was the sword hanging down his spine. As he turned to see her, she saw the rest of the costume. The body armour accentuated the muscles that were contained underneath, leaving his arms completely uncovered showing off his tattoos. "You can bite me any day."

JJ laughed as Garcia continued her outrageous flirting with Morgan, dragging him back into the sitting room to join the others. JJ followed them out of the kitchen after grabbing a beer for Emily. She headed back into the room and that was when she saw the brunette for the first time. She was standing with Reid being lectured about the probability of surviving a Star Trek episode if you beamed down to the surface wearing a red shirt. She took the opportunity to take in the full look on the brunette. If she was honest, she had expected Emily to wear something far less revealing. She wouldn't have been surprised if she had turned up as Agent Scully from the X Files. Yet here she was in a costume that left virtually nothing to the imagination.

JJ leant against the doorframe and took her time allowing her eyes to wander over the brunette's body. Starting with the black high heeled boots that flowed perfectly into the skin tight black leather trousers. She could make out how well defined the other woman's leg muscles were through the trousers. Her eyes continued their journey up, past the belt and onto what JJ felt was the best part of the outfit. The black top clung to her every curve and the best feature was the zipper in the front that came to an end mid chest leaving her cleavage exposed. As JJ let her eyes wander further up, she realised the brunette was watching her. No longer focused on the conversation she was having with Reid. A sultry smile graced her features as her eyes met the blonde's.

JJ blushed at being caught staring and snapped herself out of her wandering thoughts when she noticed the brunette walking over towards her. "Hey." Emily said as soon as she was close enough for the blonde to hear.

"Hey yourself. I love the costume Em." JJ couldn't stop the smile that had spread across her face at watching the brunette walk towards her.

"Back at you Jayj." Emily took a moment to admire the cheerleader outfit the blonde was sporting that night. "I think maybe you missed your calling in high school." She winked at the blonde.

JJ could help but laugh with the brunette. It didn't take long for the team to be enjoying several drinks and banter with one another. Every so often the doorbell would scream and someone would go to hand candy out to the kids at the door. Hotch and Rossi had been the first to head back home before getting too drunk. Reid had followed not long after.

"I feel like dancing." Garcia suddenly announced from her seat on the couch.

"You have to be kidding me. I am not going out in public like this. I'm nowhere near drunk enough." Emily commented.

Garcia rolled her eyes. "How about you hot stuff?"

"Count me in baby girl." Morgan fixed her with one of his trademark grins.

"JJ?"

"I'm with Em on this one Garcia."

Garcia stood and hooked her arm through Morgan's. She looked at her two friends. "Believe me when I say next time, I won't take no for an answer. Consider yourselves lucky tonight." She winked at her friends before turning and dragging Morgan out of the door.

JJ and Emily just watched them leave. "Want a hand tidying up?" Emily asked not wanting to leave just yet. She was relieved when the blonde had agreed. They had each set about clearing away the debris of the night. Emily heard the doorbell scream and was surprised that anyone was coming round this late. She went to the door knowing the JJ was out back. As she opened the door she was greeted with an unexpected sight.

"Trick or treat?" JJ grinned at her from the front porch.

Emily leant against the doorframe as if she was contemplating what her response should be. "Well, all the candy is gone so I guess treat is out."

JJ's eyes were sparkling as she stepped closer to the brunette, leaning in close to her ear. "I never had much of a sweet tooth. Maybe you can think of a different treat."

Emily swallowed as she felt JJ's breath on her ear, her eyes drifting closed. She opened them again as she felt the loss of the blonde's heat near her body. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well…" JJ reached out and played absently with the zipper. "I can show you a trick if you want." JJ looked up into Emily's eyes, tilting her head slightly.

"Trick?" Emily's voice came out an octave higher than normal. She mentally kicked herself for letting her voice give away the effect JJ was having on her.

"Yup." JJ smiled at the brunette, a wicked glint in her eye. "Since it is Halloween, the barrier between this world and the otherworld is thinner. That's why people think that magic is about on this night. Now, I can show you a trick because of that magic. I can stop your thoughts totally and leave you unable to form even a basic one word response."

Emily looked at JJ for a moment but never one to back down from a challenge she smiled confidently. "Try it Jareau."

JJ's smile widened. She then stepped closer to the brunette, leaving only a tiny gap between them. She looked deep into Emily's deep brown eyes and held her gaze for a moment. She could feel how the older woman's breath was getting faster and shallower. She raised one of her hands and lightly brushed the back of her fingers across Emily's cheek. She noticed how the older woman's breath hitched. Slowly she leant forward, hovering a few millimetres from the brunette's lips, their breath mingling. The blonde finally broke eye contact as she allowed her eyes to drift shut as she closed the remaining space between them, bringing her lips into contact with the brunette's. She allowed her tongue to trace over the older woman's lips, requesting entry. As soon as Emily parted her lips, JJ slipped her tongue into the velvety warmth of the other woman's mouth, their tongues duelling for dominance. She felt Emily's hands come up along her back, drawing her impossibly closer. Her own hands ran through the brunette's hair. Eventually, JJ slowly pulled back from the kiss, resting her forehead against the brunette's. Her eyes remained closed as she tried to compose her own thoughts. "Well, did it work?" JJ leant back slightly as she opened her eyes to see the brunette's response.

Emily tried to think of something to say or even to remember how to speak. Her lips still tingled from the contact with the blonde's. Her mind overwhelmed with the emotions that had been released from their carefully constructed compartments by that one action. The one thing she had dreamt about doing since first meeting the young liaison.

"I take that as a yes." JJ gently bit her bottom lip wondering how the brunette would respond to her next comment. "Thought of a treat yet Em?" JJ hooked her finger into the belt that Emily was wearing and led her into the house, pushing the door closed behind her.


End file.
